Night-time love
by Mackenzie99
Summary: Arimin goes out for some air, but what happens when he and his crush are all alone? Armin/Eren yaoi (re uploaded this into an easier way to read than having the words bunched up i spaced it out more :3


Armin crept out of the quiet sleeping area to the outdoors for some fresh air. Sometimes he couldn't take the muffled air in their at night so he would venture outdoors. Armin thought he was all alone in the woods were he was walking when a rusel of the bushes startled him. "Hello?" he questioned, as soon as the word came out someone stepped out of the bushes.

The person was Eren, Armins best friend. Armin sighed in content at seeing his friend, but then soon questioned him "Eren, what are you doing out so late?"

Eren stared at him before he spoke "Well, I saw you sneaking out of your bed so I decided to see were you were going."

Armin was curious why his best friend ( and secret crush ) would need to know were he was going to "Is that so?" for some reason Eren started blushing "W-well I guess when I saw you walking out that it was a good time for me to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while now."

Before Armin could finish asking what he wanted to tell him lips were suddenly against his. Eyes wide open staring at Erens blushing face Armin couldn't help but kiss back and close his eyes. Eren cautiously wrapped his arms around Armin and pulling him against his chest. The movement made a little noise escape Armins lips that surprised him and Eren. When they pulled back both were breathless and red to the face. "A-armin I l-love you.."

Armin couldn't help but blush even more ( if that was possible ) he couldn't believe what he just heard, and it made him so happy that all he could do was smile. Eren caught the smile and smiled back nervously hoping that Armin accepted his love too. When Armin was finally able to collect his thoughts into words he spoke. "Eren... I'm so glad that you fell the same way" Eren was a little surprised at his answer " Wait you feel that same way?"

Armin giggled at Erens reaction "Yes, Eren, I do feel the same way and I always have, since the first time you rescued me to now." No words were spoken as they both kissed again, this time it was getting a little hot as Eren was starting to lick at Armins closed lips begging for entrance.

Armin hesitantly open his mouth with a moan and Eren lapped up the noise while searching the others mouth exploring every inch. Armin pulled back breathless still not learning how to breath while kissing at the same time. Eren stared at the beautiful male in front of him from Armins big bright blue eyes, to his blond hair that went to his shoulders, and his pink swollen lips . Armin was beautiful and Eren knew that from the gecko.

He loved every part of Armin and wanted nothing more than to make Armin feel good tonight. "Armin" Eren whispered after examining Armins face for quite some time now. "Yes, Eren?" Armin replied, " C-can you know since we both obviously love each other...can we er..d-do ..you know..." Eren trailed off ,but Armin understood what Eren meant wanting to do THAT and Armin knew exactly what his answer was. "Yes, Eren I...I've been waiting for this for some time now" Armin admitted with a chuckle.

Eren pulled Armin back into a loving kiss before unbuttoning the others night-shirt. Armins mind was racing finally being able to do this was sending blood down south and he was starting to get embarrassed by his sudden erection.

When the blonds shirt was off Eren could clearly see the younger boys erection and smiled to himself, being able to be the cause off this made Eren want to take him then and their, but he didn't want it to end too quickly so instead Eren lowered his head to Armins chest and licked an already erect nipple. Armin yelped at the sudden bolt of pleasure he just received, and as it went on he started to softly moan with each lick his nipple was given.

With Armin already moaning Eren decided to move things onward since he was slowly staring to get impatient with it all. Erens hands slowly moved down to the blondes hips feeling up his surprisingly feminine curves, Armin was starting to feel embarrassed again when Eren's fingers played at the waistline of his boxes and slowly sliding them off.

''W-wait!" armin yelped grabbing the brunettes wrists. "Whats wrong Armin?' Eren questioned, scared that he was making his lover nervous at his pace. "I-it's just I...don't want to be the only one bare."

Armins grip on his wrists slightly tightened and Eren smiled removing his hands and replacing to Armins cheeks where he passionately kissed him pulling away and saying "then undress me, Armin". He snickered when Armins face went impossibly darker as his little shaky hands went to unbutton Erens Armin couldn't unbutton anymore buttons with his fiercely shaky hands Eren undressed himself of his shirt. "There, now were both even"

Eren once again snickered at his cute little lovers adorable face, imagining that sweet little mouth of his around his...Eren silently groaned at the thought as his now fully erect cock twitch at the thought. Looking back into those big bright eyes eren cautiously asked " Armin, I know t-this might be to soon to ask but...You would mind um trying something would you?"

Armin gave such a cute and innocent look that made it harder to ask this. "Yes, what would you want to do?" Eren swallowed if he wanted this to happen he had to ask he had to. " ..Well I was wonder if you would s-suck..my uh ..you know" he pointed down to his throbbing cock and Armins eyes followed. "W-well Eren, I..I'm not sure I would be good at t-that but.." Armin slide to his knees looking back up to Eren "I guess I could..try?"

Eren tried not smiling at his victory as he watched the little dainty boy's slim fingers slowly grasp at his erection. Armins hesitant mouth opened far enough to get the tip of Erens cock into his mouth. Armin tried his best as slowly liked down the shaft back to the tip while forcing more into his mouth, and surprising himself by moaning around the hard cock.

Eren was in heaven, having such a hot mouth surrounding his throbbing cock made him sigh in pleasure. Armin bobbed his head for some time before Eren gripped his hands into his hair pushing him onto his cock more before cumming inside his hot mouth. Armin gagged at the treatment he was given by surprise before pulling off and spitting the salty fluids off his tongue. It wasn't necessarily a bad taste just an unpleasant one. When Erens mind came back to him he noticed the coughing blond and immediately felt guilty for doing such a thing to him.

"Oh... Armin I'm so so sorry...I-I wasn't thinking please..." Armin looked up and smiled gently "It's okay Eren i understand." That sweet voice and smile could of made his cock grow erect again.

Eren wanted to repay Armin for such an amazing blowjob so, lying his night-shirt on the ground Eren slowly laid the smaller boy down and started to pull down Armins boxers again. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when his erection was released. Eren stood back to admire his lovers completely naked body. Armin opened his eyes only to notice Eren staring at him so intensely that it made him shiver in excitement.

The blood couldn't help but moan even though Eren was only looking at him, the erotic moan sent shivers down the brunettes back as he crawled on top of Armin and placed two fingers onto Armins lips. "Suck" was all Eren said before his other hand trailed to Armins thigh to spread apart his legs. Armin mewled as the fingers went out of his mouth all smiley from his saliva, Armins eyes followed the fingers until they stopped hovering over Armins pink entrance. Eren gave Armin a lustful look and swiftly grabbing at his dick and pushing one of the fingers into Armin slowly.

Armins hands went to cover his mouth as he tilted his head back in pleasure, sure it was uncomfortable but the way Eren was rubbing at his erection took away that were at Arims neck kissing and his collarbone before licking a trail up his neck to his ear "Come on Armin, dont cover your sweet noises coming out of that sweet mouth" Eren seductively whispered into his ear before licking it. Armin uncovered his letting out a long erotic moan as Eren pushed in the second finger there was only slight pain but it was dulling quickly and filling with pleasure when Eren suddenly curved his fingers up to Armins sweet spot.

Armin couldn't help but let out moan after moan as Eren continued to curve his fingers into his prostate gland. Eren pulled the fingers out impatient and needing the warmth inside of Arimn. Placing the tip of his cock at Armins twitching entrance he gave the blond another lustful look before kissing hime and slowly pushing his length inside Armin.

Armin half moaned and half screamed at the pain, he didn't think he could take it anymore, but Eren didn't stop until he was fully inside Armin. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Eren kept on whispering into the blonds ear while kissing down his neck. They both stayed still so Armin could get used to the feeling of being stuffed, after another agonizing minute or two Armin gave a soft nod to say what he didn't say "Move" and move Eren did.

It was slow at first so Armin could get used to it but when Eren heard soft moans and mewly coming out of Armins mouth he started to move faster."A-aahhh, Eren, oh, Eren!" Armin moaned out Erens name over and over, Eren loved the sound of it coming out of Armins mouth.

Now both Eren and Armin were moving there hips in sync as Armins moans and Erens sighs and gasps filled the air. Eren faintly remembered about the blonds sweet spot and tried aiming up towards it, he must have hit it cause Armin let out such a big erotic moan that made Eren go faster hitting that spot with each thrust.

"A-Ahhhh, I-I...Ah! Eren! I..I'm g-gonna c-cum soon..!" Armin moaned out, the brunette grabbed at Armins erection between their stomachs and started stroking it. This sent Armin over the edge as he gripped and Erens shoulders and came with a loud moan, Eren stroking Arming through still thrusting inside of him his orgasm close as well.

Soon enough Eren came with a low moan and fell on top of Armin. Both still breathing heavily Armin brought one of his hands up towards Erens hair stroking it softly, "..Eren we should get dressed, well have to get up soon.." Armin slurred in a sleepy voice. Eren groaned "do we have to get up now? Lets just stay here a little longer" he heard a soft giggle before a pair of lips kissed his forehead. "All right sleepyhead...Just a few more minutes."

Both of them stayed silent before soon getting up and dressing themselves into their nightwear and walking back to there beds, hand in hand. "Hey, Armin?" Eren broke their nice silence with a questioned that the blond answered "Yes, Eren. What is it?" he smiled up at Eren which made the brunette blush.

"Well, I was hoping we could do this you uh...Wanted course." he slurred out words and Armin giggled at them, "Of course we can Eren I wouldn't mind" he gave Eren such a sweet and honest reply that it made Eren stop to give him a passionate kiss on the lips."Hey," Eren said after pulling back, "I love you."

Armin smiled up at Eren, " I know, I love you too...Eren." Armin blushed at saying the words but was excited at finally being able to say them to his beloved. Soon they both started walking back to camp hoping to try to sneak back into their beds without having to explain their messy sleeping garments.


End file.
